In a conventional elevator device, a car is raised and lowered by a first hoisting machine including a first brake device and a second hoisting machine including a second brake device. The first brake device includes first, second, and third brake main bodies. The second brake device includes fourth, fifth, and sixth brake main bodies. The first and fourth brake main bodies belong to a first group, the second and fifth brake main bodies belong to a second group, and the third and sixth brake main bodies belong to a third group. For emergency braking, timings of generation of braking forces by the first to sixth brake main bodies are shifted for each group, whereby the car can be prevented from being subjected to an excessive deceleration rate (for example, see Patent Document 1).